


When We Were Young

by SteelLily



Series: Songs to Sail a Ship By [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, the f bomb is used a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic based on the song When We Were Young by Adele.</p><p>This song prompt and pairing comes from cassiopeiasara.</p><p>This takes place at the end of season 1. You'll know the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> Mini fic written based on this post: http://steellily.tumblr.com/post/137443873306/a-song-to-sail-a-ship-by
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr page and send me some prompts. These have been really fun.

Trish watched Jessica. It felt like she was always watching Jessica. “What?” Jessica interrupted Trish’s thoughts.

Trish looked down at her hands wrapped around the steering wheel. She shook her head. Jessica rolled her eyes. Trish was grateful that, more often than not, Jessica was blind to the way Trish watched her. Had watched her since they were young.

Everyone watched Trish. The whole world had been watching her since before Jessica ever met her. Trish was used to the attention. She put on her public face. Jessica was one of the only people that knew that face was a mask. Hiding everything from everyone. Except Jessica. Jessica knew the difference between the real smiles and the fake ones. She had a hard time looking at the fake ones.

Jessica was never interested in fitting in or making people like her. She was the complete opposite of Trish who could not help herself but to charm everyone in her sphere. Jessica did not give a fuck. Trish gave too many. They worked together. With Trish, Jessica was all bluster and bravado. With Jessica, Trish was raw and hard edges. For each other, they were home.

Then Jessica disappeared. Just like that, like a light switch being flipped. Her Jessica vanished. It was her, but not. On the surface, it may have seemed like Jessica was still the same Jessica after Kilgrave but Trish knew. She always saw the things that Jessica tried to hide.

She remembered when she first met Jessica. Rough from loss. She loved. She did so hesitantly but she loved. Trish searched for a trace of that love and found only fear in its place. Jessica was a stranger to her. Trish imagined her own eyes were not much different. Time apart made her paranoid. Cynicism held sway over her where her optimism used to be.

So they danced around each other. Around things unsaid. Trish overcompensated. She smothered Jess. Not willing to let her vanish again. Jessica pushed back. She pushed hard. “It’s better alone,” that was Jessica’s new mantra, “Keep them at arm’s length. Never let them know you care. You don’t care. Fuck them all,” she chanted these like a prayer.

Trish had asked for a sign. Something Jessica would never say to her so she knew. “That you’re still my Jessica,” she thought to herself but would never say aloud.

In the quiet of her mind, Jessica choked on the vulnerability of what she was about to say. She knew the truth of it. Felt it in her bones. Knew that was the one thing she would never say. “I love you,” she whispered.

Like a flash, Jessica was out of the car, leaving Trish. Again. But this time, not forever. Not forgotten. Jessica had given Trish a gift. She watched Jessica walk away from her. It felt like a movie. It reminded her of when they were young.


End file.
